mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian (Super Smash Mobs)
The Guardian is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 8000 Gems, along with the Blaze and the Chicken. Together they are the most expensive kits in SSM. Stats Damage: 5.0 (Below Average) Armor: 4.5 (Low) '(Diamond Leggings, Diamond Boots) Knockback Taken: 125% '(Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 per second (Average) Attributes The Guardian is a small mob which is very heavy and has bad stats for fighting, which are negated by its abilities which are made to be very effective in melee combat. With 3 skills and a passive, it is currently the kit with the most abilities in SSM, along with Spider. As such, it is not recommended for beginners. It is a rather short-ranged kit that focuses on melee gameplay. It can be damaged greatly with ranged abilities, but to kill him, you probably need to fight him in melee as well, where the Guardian can easily win with its abilities. This kit can be deadly to every other kit if used correctly. Moveset The Guardian is equipped with an Axe, Sword, Pickaxe, and Compass. Axe Move - Whirlpool Axe The Whirlpool Axe fires a prismarine shard which deals true damage and draws a player to you. The trajectory is very similar to the Iron Golem's Iron Hook, also moving rather slow, but dealing less knockback to the player. Because of that, it can only be used as short-ranged ability and in combo attacks since evading the item is easy, even with its decent hitbox. However, it has armor piercing true damage, which is what makes it deadly. It is often used due to its low recharge time of 5 seconds, making it a very powerful ability. Sword Move - Water Splash , , As the recovery ability, the Water Splash is used to bounce into the air, and moving forwards if blocking to land on the stage. It pulls players within a 5 block radius to you as well, doing up to 11 damage to them when landing, and, if the player shortly used his double jump or evading abilities before, running away is nearly impossible. Blocking with the sword increases the height and adds a horizontal bouncing effect. Due to its cooldown of 12 seconds, it cannot be used very often, but still should get activated when in fights. If used too late or not available, the Guardian will die if knocked off the stage. Pickaxe Move - Target Laser The Target Laser lets you deal increased damage (5 → 7) and increased knockback to a specific player. This applies for Whirlpool Axe and Water Splash as well, not just melee. This ability is important since the default melee damage isn't good, and can get the 2nd highest melee damage possible (behind Wolf's maximum Ravage and Magma Cube's maximum size, which both do 8.0 melee damage) with this ability. If no one is near you (within 10 blocks), or if you aren't on the ground, you won't be able to use it. You also will only have 8 seconds at maximum, ending the ability with another 3 damage to the player, but starting a cooldown of 15 seconds. If the player gets out of the 10 block range, it will damage him aswell. This ability can't be used often but is very important for fighting other players. Passive - Thorns The Thorns passive is decreasing the damage and knockback from projectiles by 66% when under 10 health which is extremely strong against a lot of kits. Even if the Guardian can get damaged by projectiles really quickly at the start, it won't be easy to finish him with that. Smash Move - Rise of the Guardian , , The smash ability, Rise of the Guardian, calls upon Gwen to start charging her laser. Any player near the laser is drawn to it and only has a chance at the start to escape. When the laser has charged after 10 seconds, every player nearby will get hit with huge damage and knockback. This ability is only useful in combination with the Whirlpool Axe and the Water Splash. The Guardian needs to stop players running away with that, after some seconds, they won't be able to escape anymore. It shoudn't be used right after receiving the smash, because every player will already start running away. If you are in a fight, it will be a big surprise for the other players Trivia * Guardian is the only kit with 5 moves. Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs kits